gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brave
Brave by Sara Bareilles will be featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Rachel and Santana. Lyrics Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes a shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel and Santana (Rachel): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave Rachel (With Santana): Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down By the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana: Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live Rachel and Santana (Rachel): Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Show me how big your brave is Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave Santana (With Rachel): And since your history of silence (Won't do you any good Did you think it would?) Rachel (And Santana): Let your words be anything but empty (Why don't you tell them the truth?) Rachel and Santana (Rachel): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly (I wanna see you be brave!) Santana: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave Rachel: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rachel and Santana: I just want to see you be brave Ziegfeld Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oooh) I just wanna see you Santana and Rachel: I wanna see you be brave Gallery 41dtphYb4QL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg Frenemies promo pics (9).jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 044.jpg Umbrellas.jpg Santana....png Frenemies promo pics (7).jpg Fre3.jpg Fre4.jpg Tumblr n17nr6c9QQ1s22hego1 500.jpg Frenemies-RachelFGPhotoshootStill.jpg Brave SR.jpg Brave SR(2).jpg Brave SR(3).jpg Brave SR(5).jpg Brave SR(4) .jpg Rachelbrave.gif santanabrave2.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez